


break

by Teaotter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Cheryl Blossom collects secrets.





	break

Cheryl Blossom collects secrets the way other girls collect boyfriends. Idly, viciously, voraciously, and entirely for her own amusement. She uses them, sometimes, to find new ones. But she never tells.

The arrival of Veronica Lodge brings a delicious array of old secrets to light. What her father did barely matters, but how other people react -- now, that's the real prize. Veronica sails through the waters of the high school, chin high as a battle flag, and the ripples in her wake reveal wrecks long forgotten.

When that ship breaks, Cheryl knows, so much more will be revealed.


End file.
